With the progress of sciences and technologies, computers have become a necessary tool for people's daily lives and work. However, families may not have a skilled computer operator to maintain their computer well. When a fault occurs to the computer, it is very inconvenient or expensive to take the computer to a repair center for repairing. In most cases, the fault of the computer is so minor and can be solved by the user to recover the computer from the fault if a hint is provided for the user, or can be solved by the user who performs operations step by step by following hints to remove the fault.
Currently, a computer fault diagnosing and treating program developed in the industries can be configured to present common problems of computer, from which the computer problem encountered by the user may be selected and clicked by a user, so that the computer fault diagnosing and treating program can automatically execute the corresponding solution to solve the computer problem selected by the user.
Currently, popular computer fault diagnosing and treating programs available in the market include a computer clinic of a Tencent™ computer manager and a computer clinic of a 360™ security guard, both of which can present the common fault problems in the computer, and further provide corresponding solutions for solving the fault problems.
Besides, either of the above software programs can present the common fault problems of computer in such a manner that the common fault problems are generally sorted according to popularity levels thereof and are sequentially presented to the user. For example, the computer clinic of the 360™ security guard presents the common fault problems of computer to the user according to the popularity levels thereof within an category of common problems, in order for selecting by the user, while the computer clinic of the Tencent™ computer manager presents the common fault problems of computer to the user according to the popularity levels thereof in a computer clinic homepage, in order for selecting by the user.
In addition, both of the above software programs further classify the common fault problems. For example, the computer clinic of the 360™ security guard classifies the presented common fault problems into six categories, i.e. networking abnormality, system icon problems, system performance problems, game environment problems, common software problems, and synthetic problems; while the computer clinic of the Tencent™ computer manager classifies the presented common fault problems into four categories, i.e. desktop icon problems, networking abnormality, software problems, and system synthetic problems. Despite of the above different classification methods and details, both of the above two software programs classify the presented common fault problems of computer.
Moreover, both of the above software programs may detect basic configuration. information of the computer such as an operating system version and a browser version, and determine according to the basis configuration information of the computer whether a certain fault problem is possible for this computer; if the certain fault problem is not possible for the computer, then certain fault problem will not be presented by the above software programs on the computer. Furthermore, both of the above two software programs sequentially present the fault problems of computer in each category according to the popularity levels of the fault problems, to allow the user to select the fault problem encountered by the user from the presented fault problems of computer. Besides, both of the above software programs further provide a searching function, which may be used by the user for searching by inputting keywords to found the fault problem encountered by the user.
However, both of the above software programs have distinct defects in use. For example, when a fault problem occurs to a computer of a user, the user may spend too much time on searching for the fault problem encountered by the user, and even possibly give up the search due to the too much time taken for the search, because both of the software programs present the fault problems of computer according to the popularity levels thereof, but the popularity levels are generally derived from the amount of feedbacks of users in forums or other channels and it cannot be concluded that a fault problem occurring to computers of numerous users must exist in the computer of this user.
Additionally, although the searching function provided by both of the software programs can overcome the above defects in some extent, it is very demanding for the user using the searching function. For example, the user is preliminarily required to be able to type words on the computer, and further to be able to clearly identity the fault problem as encountered and extract associated keywords. Such demands are rather high and hence not extensively acceptable for ordinary users.
Additionally, a system repairing software of the 360™ security guard and a Trojan quick scanning software of the Tencent™ computer manager also have a certain computer fault diagnosing and treating capability, and, after starting, can automatically detect faults and problems existing in the computer, and then sort and present the detected faults and problems according to risk levels. However, both of the system repairing software and the Trojan quick scanning software can only process faults and problems readily detectable in a certain computer, other than any fault or problem which is undetectable or inconveniently detectable.